Star Wars: The Clone Wars
Star Wars: The Clone Wars is a 2008 American computer-animated science-fiction action film directed by Dave Filoni. It is a spin-off of the Star Wars saga, taking place between Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones and Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith. The film served as the pilot film of a television series of the same name. The film was produced by Lucasfilm and distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures, and was released on August 15, 2008. Plot As the Clone Wars rages throughout the Galaxy, Jedi Knights Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi lead an army of clone troopers against the Separatist droid army on the crystalline planet of Christophsis. Meanwhile, Rotta, son of crime lord Jabba the Hutt, is abducted by Separatist forces in a ploy to convince the Hutts to join the Separatist Alliance. Anakin and Obi-Wan, while awaiting reinforcements, are greeted by Jedi Padawan Ahsoka Tano, having been sent by Jedi Master Yoda to serve as Anakin's apprentice. The droid army returns with a shield generator to provide protection against the clone artillery. As a result, Anakin and Ahsoka sneak past enemy lines to destroy the shield generator while Obi-Wan stalls the droid commander, Whorm Loathsom. Anakin and Ahsoka destroy the shield, allowing Republic forces to defeat the droid army and Loathsom to be apprehended. However, Yoda soon arrives with news of Rotta's capture. The Jedi, needing a treaty with the Hutts to ensure safe passage through Jabba's trade routes, send Anakin and Ahsoka to the planet Teth to retrieve Rotta while Obi-Wan is sent to the desert planet of Tatooine to ensure Rotta's safety. Anakin and Ahsoka, along with clone commander Captain Rex, arrive at a monastery at Teth guarded by Separatist forces. After defeating the droids, the Jedi and clone troopers find an ill Rotta, needing medical attention. However, Separatist commander Count Dooku sends his apprentice Asajj Ventress to Teth on a mission to frame the Jedi for Rotta's capture and take the Hutt back to Jabba, ensuring Jabba's debt to the Separatist. Asajj's droid army recaptures the monastery and overwhelms the clone army, capturing or killing them. Anakin and Ahsoka call Obi-Wan, who soon arrives with reinforcements to combat the droid army. Anakin and Ahsoka escape with Rotta on a derelict transport while Obi-Wan and Captain Rex subdue the droid army while Asajj flees in the face of defeat. Ahsoka cures Rotta with medical supplies and they head to Tatooine to reunite him with Jabba. Meanwhile, Anakin's wife Padme Amidala learns of Anakin's mission and contacts Jabba's uncle Ziro, who refuses to cooperate. Padme soon discovers that Ziro is conspiring with Count Dooku to gain control of the Hutt clan, and is detained by Ziro's guards. However, she calls protocol droid C-3PO, who arrives wth clone security that arrests Ziro for his crimes. Anakin and Ahsoka arrive at Tatooine with Rotta, but are faced with attacks from Count Dooku, who intends to kill Rotta and frame the Jedi. Anakin tricks Dooku with a decoy Rotta while Ahsoka carries the real Rotta to Jabba's palace. Anakin evades Dooku and arrives at the palace along with Ahsoka, returning Rotta to his father. However, Jabba nevertheless orders the Jedi's execution, believing them responsible for his son's kidnapping. However, Padme contacts Jabba and reveals the Separatists deception as well as Ziro's plan to betray him, to which Jabba frees the Jedi and allows them safe passage through his trade routes. With their mission accomplished, Anakin and Ahsoka re picked up by Obi-Wan and Yoda. Cast *Matt Lanter as Anakin Skywalker. *Ashley Eckstein as Ahsoka Tano. *James Arnold Taylor as Obi-Wan Kenobi/4-A7/Medical Droid. *Dee Bradley Baker as Clone Troopers/Captain Rex/Commander Cody/Commander Fox. *Tom Kane as Toda/Admiral Yularen. *Nika Futterman as Asajj Ventress/Tee-C-Seventy. *Ian Abercrombie as Chancellor Palpatine. *Catherine Taber as Padme Amidala. *Matthew Wood as Battle Droids. *Kevin Michael Richardson as Jabba the Hutt. *David Acord as Rotta the Huttlet. *Samuel L. Jackson as Mace Windu. *Anthony Daniels as C-3PO. *Christopher Lee as Count Dooku. Category:Films Category:Lucasfilm films Category:Lucasfilm Animation films Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Computer-animated films Category:Action films Category:Interquel films Category:Adventure films Category:Fantasy films Category:Thriller films Category:PG-rated films Category:2000s films